The Fear of Love
by WildImagination92
Summary: When Quinn Fabray is involved in a car accident her ex's Finn,Puck,Santana and Rachel compete to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

**The fear of love**

_A Quinn Fabray & Santana Lopez Story_

_**I'm about to loose my mind.**_

_**You've been gone for so long**_

_**I'm running out of time**_

_**I need a doctor**_

_**Call me doctor**_

_**Doctor **_

_**To bring me back to life**_

"No Santana, you've made it clear you don't care. The things that have been going on with you and Brittany behind my back! This is over. I don't-" Quinn screamed into her ear piece.

_CRASH, BOOM! SCREERRRD!_ "Quinn! Quinn! What happen! Are you there? Quinn!" Santana yelled in the phone, but Quinn didn't answer. She covered in her own blood. Bleeding from her head and arms. Santana heard sirens over the phone, she hung up and ran out of the door, two blocks from her house. "Quinn!" She screamed. She stopped and looked at the 6-car pile up in front of her brown eyes. "Officer, please. Tell me. Did anyone survive?" Santana asked. The officer looked at Santana and shook his head.

"We're not sure yet. We're still trying to get everyone out of their vehicles. We'll know once everyone is at the Lima, Ohio emergency room." The officer said. Santana ran back home and changed her clothes. She was making so much noise that it woke her mother, the only one who knew she was a lesbian besides Quinn.

"Santana, what's going on?" Her mother asked. Santana was too busy fighting tears while getting dressed.

"Quinn…she was in car crashed." Santana cried. She sat on her bed, crying. "She was ready to tell everyone in the glee club and just make it known that we were together. But I couldn't, I wasn't ready. We got into an argument and she left angry. I may have lost her." Santana cried.

"She may be in the operating room. We'll go see tomorrow." Her mother said. Santana nodded and went bed, she cried herself sleep. In the morning it was always over the news.

"_6-car pile up outside of Lima Heights Adjacent, last night. All police officers know is there were two teens by the name of Lucy Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson. EMT's have rushed both teens to the emergency room. Police Officer said the cause of the crash was a drunk driver." _The news reporter said. Santana got ready for school and thought about the past few weeks. How Finn was trying to get Quinn to kiss him and Rachel was trying to get her to come over to her house. Quinn denied them both but Santana didn't see it. That's when she started being different and cheating on Quinn with Brittany. Santana got her things for school and left wearing her cheerios uniform. Arriving at school, she saw Finn and Rachel, laughing with each other. Finn had small cuts on his face and broken nose. Santana listened in on their conversation.

"Yeah I hope she comes out okay. I need my Quinn." Finn said.

"Finn, she's coming back to me." Rachel said.

"I doubt it. You cheat on her with Puck." Finn said

"You slept with Tina, on her." Rachel said.

Santana closed her locker and went to glee club. Finn and Rachel were after Quinn, after she came out of the hospital. She sat in the chair and pretended to listen to Mr. Schuester. But in reality, Santana was fighting tears which didn't work. She ran out of the class room, out of the building and drove to the hospital.

"Please. I need to see Quinn Fabray. Please tell she's here." Santana said. The receptionist, shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but she left two hours ago, with her mother." She told Santana. She ran out of the hospital and drove to Quinn's house.

"Mom, I'll fine. I'm just going to rest and just relax. I'll be fine." Quinn told her mother and hugged her good bye. Charlotte smiled and left for work. Santana walked up to the door and knocked.

Quinn answered the door and looked at Santana. She attempted to hug her but Quinn pushed her away.

"Quinn I'm sorry. Please, just listen to me." Santana asked, crying. Quinn cried and shook her head.

"I'm tired of being hurt Santana, by you, Puck, Finn and Rachel. Just leave me alone." Quinn closed the door and sat back down.

Santana looked down and walked away from the house, where she starting singing _Just a dream_ by Nelly…


	2. Chapter 2

**Her Past relationships**

_Two months later, Quinn returns_

Quinn walked into the choir room, without assistance, everyone was so excited to see her. She had been gone for two months. Puck, Rachel and Finn came over to see her but she just turned them away. Mercedes, Kurt and Brittany came to see her and they were the only ones she would talk to. She told them that she was a lesbian and they told her they loved her anyway. She hugged everyone, hesitantly hugged her ex's and sat next to Mercedes.

"Its nice to have you back, Quinn." Mr. Schuester said with a smile.

"Its good to be back. If its okay, I have something special for four people here." Quinn said. Mr. Schuester nodded his head and welcomed her up. Quinn smiled and stood in front of everyone. "To my knowledge, the crash was caused by a drunk driver I'm not sure if I believe that but moving on. I laid in the operating bed just wanting and feeling like I should give up but I had nothing to live for. The doctor said, my heart rate would go up and down constantly. Like I was telling my body to just give up and die and honestly, I was." Quinn started, tears started falling down her face and she wiped them away. Everyone in the room was crying, even Puck. "Then I came back because something told me to just hold and I didn't know why, but I did. So I have a special song, that I've dedicated to, Finn, Rachel, Puck and Santana." She gave the queue for the band start playing, they played the melody to _Breakeven_ by The Script. Quinn started to sing the lyrics.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just praying to a God that I don't believe in_

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

_Her best days will be some of my worst_

_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_

_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_

_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason_

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_

_And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no_

_What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_One still in love while the other one's leaving_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)_

_Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_

_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._

_Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh_

_'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name._

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break_

_No it don't break_

_No it don't break even no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok_

_(Oh glad your okay now)_

_I'm falling to pieces yeah_

_(Oh I'm glad your okay)_

_I'm falling to pieces yeah_

_(One still in love while the other ones leaving)_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)_

_Oh it don't break even no_

_Oh it don't break even no_

_Oh it don't break even no _

Quinn was mainly looking at Santana and Rachel because they are the only ones who hurt her really badly. When Quinn finished her song, she wiped her face and sat down. The song fit them because of what went on when Quinn decided to give Rachel the chance she had been begging for since she found out Finn and Quinn broke up.

**Quinn and Rachel and Santana- The Past**

"Quinn, Quinn wait!" Rachel yelled, running after her, after Nationals. Quinn stopped and looked at Rachel.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked, stopping and looking at Rachel.

"I love you, Quinn." Rachel said. Quinn arched her eyebrow in disbelief because she had just kissed Finn onstage and cost them Nationals. Quinn shook her head and walked back to the hotel with Santana and Brittany. She, Sam and Mike had to the hold Santana back from killing Rachel and just beating her to a bloody pulp. Though Rachel was terrified, she saw Quinn's act as an act of love, which made her smile inside.

The next day, Rachel went up to Quinn while she cleaned out her locker. "What do you want Berry?" She asked, annoyed.

"Go out with me? I only kissed Finn to make you jealous." Rachel confessed. Quinn looked at her and raised her eyebrow.

"You cost us Nationals to make me jealous? Oh Yeah Rachel I'm real jealous now! That has to be the stupidest excuse I have ever heard in my life." Quinn yelled, she grabbed messenger bag and walked away from Rachel, who just chased after her.

"Go out with me, I promise you wouldn't regret it." Rachel pressured. Quinn stopped and nodded her head.

"If it will get you to leave it alone. Fine I'll go out with you." Quinn said. Rachel squealed in excitement and kissed Quinn. Causing a full-on make out session in the hallways. Finn watched them and thought of plan to Quinn back with him and revenge on Rachel.

At the beginning of the new year, they were in Glee club singing songs together. Rachel sung _Us against the world._ by Christina Milian. Quinn blushed and smiled at Rachel. It didn't sit well with Santana who had visible feelings for Quinn. Finn walked into the choir room and sat next to Brittany, listening to Rachel sing to Quinn.

"Well that was beautiful. But Quinn why are with someone who's slept with Puck." Finn announced. Rachel turned red, Quinn looked at Rachel with anger, like she was going to hit her.

"Finn cheated on you twice with Tina!" Rachel yelled.

"Enough!" Quinn yelled. "Both of you are sleazes who can jump in a damn river." She added and sat by herself. "In fact, I have song for you, two." She stood, grabbed her notebook and walked out of the choir room. Santana and Brittany went after her and hugged her tightly. Rachel went after them and saw them going to bathroom.

The next week, Quinn didn't come to school. She was Santana, watching movies and eating popcorn. Rachel would call her phone to try to talk to her but she wouldn't answer. She would just send her to voicemail.

The next week, Quinn and Santana showed up to school smiling at each other. Rachel saw them, she ran and hugged Quinn.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. Please, tell me you forgive me." Rachel cried. Quinn just pushed her away and continued walking to class with Santana. Quinn was over Rachel and Finn and Puck. She needed to be with someone who loved her and won't hurt her. She found it in Santana for almost a year.

In Glee club, Quinn raised her hand and walked to the front of the class. "I have special song for a special girl." Rachel smiled, thinking Quinn was talking about her. But noticed she was looking at Santana. Quinn sung _The Edge of Glory_ by Lady Gaga. Santana got out of her seat and danced with Quinn. The rest of the glee club was dancing and having with them except Finn, Rachel and Puck. When they finished, the entire club were laughing.

For five months Quinn and Santana were secretly going out with each other. That was until, Quinn wanted to tell at least the glee club about their love.

"Quinn I'm not ready for that!" Santana yelled at Quinn. Quinn lowered her head and walked to class alone. Santana tried to pull her back but she just pushed her away. The next three weeks, Santana had begun cheating on Quinn with Brittany. Which didn't last too long once Quinn found out. Quinn saw the signs and heeded them.

Monday morning, when Quinn got to school. She wasn't speaking to anyone. But when she saw Santana, she walked up to her.

"Santana. I know your cheating on me and please don't stand there and lie to me. You and I can't be together anymore. I'm tired of being cheated on, especially when I'm being faithful." Quinn said, calmly and quietly and walked away. Until the day of the car accident, Rachel thought Santana and Quinn were still together. When she knew for a fact that Quinn was single, Rachel made her move…and failed. Finn made his move and failed epically. Puck decided to a better approach and be Quinn's friend, which didn't work at all.

Quinn just wanted to be left alone and single. She didn't want love. She didn't want "friends". She just wanted to be alone.

**Next chapter: Lucy Quinn Fabray on her own.**


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn Time

_How long can Quinn stay single before _

_The want for Santana rushes over her?_

When Quinn got home from school, she went up to her room, dropped her messenger. Her mother wasn't home for the seventh night in a room so she decided to relax for the rest of them. She pulled off her top, dropped it to the floor. She let her skirt fall to the floor, along with her panties and bra. Quinn grabbed her bath robe and walked down the hair to the bathroom. She ran herself a hot bubble bath. While the water filled up the tub. Quinn grabbed her cell phone and set it on the floor by the tub. She turned off the water and step in.

Quinn sunk deep into the tub, until she heard her phone going off. She came from under the water and looked at her phone, it was Santana. Quinn took a deep breathe and answered it.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Quinn. Are you busy?" Santana asked

"No. Why?" Quinn asked.

"Can we talk? We have to talk, Quinn. Please." She begged.

Quinn took another deep breath and released it. "Santana, I really don't think that's a good idea. I need some alone time, me time. Please, just allow me, some Quinn time." Quinn asked and hung up. It wasn't long until Finn called, Quinn answered.

"Finn. What do you want?" She asked.

"I know about your "Quinn time" But I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for everything I've done and I miss you. I wish I could take everything back but I can't. I can only hope that you forgive me…one day." Finn said.

"Okay. Thanks for the heart-felt bullshit, Finn." Quinn said, hanging up on him and turning off her phone. Finn always thought he had Quinn wrapped around his finger, where he could get her back whenever he wanted her. But Quinn was determined to have her extended "Quinn Time." She was ready to throw every one of her ex's for a spin. Quinn stood up in the tub and rinsed the bubbles off of her body, grabbed her bathrobe, pulled it on and stepped out the tub, letting the water drain of the tub. Quinn walked into her bedroom with her phone. "Its time for a new phone." Quinn said to herself as she put lotion and Vaseline on her body.

It was still daylight but Quinn decided to wait until tomorrow. She slipped into her pajamas and slipped into a long peaceful sleep. When she woke up in the morning, she felt refreshed and ready to take on the water. Quinn took a quick shower and dressed herself. She was on her way to get herself a new iphone when she stopped at the light to check her message. She put on her ear piece and listened to the several bogus messages Finn, Rachel and Puck left for her.

_Rachel: Hey Quinn, its Rachel. I was hoping you and I-_" _Message has been deleted- all messages in your inbox have been deleted._ The automated message said. Quinn parked in front of the apple store and walked inside. It took a little while for her to switch phones and numbers. She put all the important numbers in her new phone and recycled her old one. Afterwards she was on her way to school.

Quinn walked inside of the choir room and sat by herself, playing on her phone. Finn and Rachel sat on either side of her and smiled.

"Did you get my messages, Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah and I deleted them." Quinn replied.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because your nuts if you think I'm going out with you again. And Finn you belong in the loony bin if you think I'll actually go out with you again, either. I don't want either of you. So do me a favor and just leave me alone." Quinn said.

"Its because of Santana isn't it?" Finn asked. "I don't care, I can handle your confusion. You and I belong together Quinn. Just you and me, no third wheel." he added. Santana was listening and contemplating when to make her move. Quinn, on the other hand was getting annoyed.

"Who's your screensaver?" Rachel asked. Quinn looked at Santana and looked away quickly.

"No of your business, Berry. Just leave me alone already, we're never getting back together. And Finn I'm not confused about anything, you dragged me along for so long knowing that you didn't have feelings for me anymore, if at all. Now I'm not giving you the time of day, your on me like a starving pit-bull on a t-bone steak. I was never in love with you. I was never in love with Rachel, I just went out with her so she could shut up. If anyone should be fighting to win back my heart its Santana because I actually love her! You two annoying pricks should just leave me alone and let Santana cross the finish line to get to my heart. You both lost a long time ago!" Quinn yelled at both of them, Santana looked at Quinn and smiled. Quinn looked away from Santana and walked out the choir room.

Santana went after her and pulled her into an empty classroom. "Give me another chance." Santana said.

"No! Not again, your afraid to come out of the closet and tell everyone that your in love with me." Quinn said.

"I'm not ready for that, Quinn." Santana responded

"Then your not ready to be with me." Quinn shot back.

"Give me time, please. I love you." Santana said. Quinn shook her head.

"No, I came out of the closet to my family and friends and the damn glee club, because I was tired of hiding my love for you. Now its time for you to think about if you love me enough to do the same thing." Quinn told her and walked out of the empty classroom. She left Santana there by herself to think about what she said. _Now its time for you think about if you love me enough to do the same thing._ It was buzzing through Santana's head and the only way to get it out of her head and get Quinn back was to tell everyone that she was a lesbian, no matter how hard it was going to be.

Santana walked out of the class room and walked back to the choir room where she saw Quinn sitting. "Mr. Schue, I have something to say to Quinn and I don't care what anyone says or thinks about it. Its how I how about her." Santana said. Will nodded his head sat down at the piano. Quinn lifted her head from her phone and looked at Santana, who started to sing _A.N.G.E.L_ by Natasha Bedingfield.

_Just like the moon_

_I'll step beside_

_And let your sun shine_

_While I follow behind_

_Cause baby what ya got_

_It deserves all the props_

_You're everything I'm not_

_I'll act as if you do_

_Tell me what you wanted me to do_

_I'll make you great to be a girl_

_With a woman who can stand_

_With every promise given_

_Making vows to please her girl_

_Tell me why there's so many good girls_

_left in the world misunderstood_

_She's a whore, she's no good_

_I wish somebody would_

_Disrespect my girl_

_You're gonna have to come see me_

_I work hard for my baby_

_He's all that I need_

_So if you got a good one_

_Put your hands up,_

_Come on girl and stand up_

_Go ahead lift your girl up_

_Get up_

_If you got a good one, put your hands up_

_Go ahead lift your girl up_

_Get up_

_If you got a good one, stand up_

_Come on girl, and stand up_

Quinn smiled, listening to Santana sing to her. It brought her to tears rolling down her face fast. Santana got down on her knees in front of Quinn and took her hands into hers. "Lucy Quinn Fabray…I love you and don't care who knows. If I have to wear a t-shirt that says it, I will and I'll wear it proudly because I love you and I only want you. Please tell me that you love me back." Santana said, beginning to cry herself. Quinn nodded her head and kissed Santana.

"I love you, Santana. Never think that I don't." Quinn said and hugged her tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking up a gangplank

_Santana vs. Finn vs. Rachel_

_Quinn leaves school for a long vacation_

Finn watched as Santana and Quinn made out by Quinn's car after school was over. Rachel walked over to him and stuck her hand out. "You and I have a similar goal here. Lets call a truce until we get rid of Santana…permently and then we battle each other for the ultimate prize." Rachel said. Finn looked at Rachel and shook her hand.

"I'm going to this war, Rachel. I'm going to have Quinn." Finn said.

"She chose me over you Finn, don't trying to change history. She may not want to admit it but it was real between us." Rachel said in defense. Finn just shook his head.

"You don't go trying to change history. Me and Quinn belong together and we would still be together if it weren't for you and Puck and now…Santana. I'm going to win Rachel so shouldn't even try anymore. You'll only hurt yourself." Finn said and walked to his truck.

Puck watch the two fighting over who would win Quinn. Since he and Quinn had become friends instead of enemies, he walked over to Santana and Quinn who just kissed goodbye. Quinn hugged Puck goodbye and drove off.

"What you do have for me?" Santana asked. Puck told her everything and his plan, Santana nodded her head in agreement. "Do it. You put up a damn good smoke screen and make sure they don't see anything coming or figure anything out." Santana walking to her car and driving off.

The next week, Puck put his plan into action. He pulled Rachel and Finn into a empty classroom and told them the plan he had for them.

"Make up, stories about Santana. Put it in the school news letter and their picture perfect relationship is over." Puck told them and that's exactly what they did. A few hours later, the news letter was printed out and everyone was reading how Santana had been sleeping with Rachel, Brittany and few members of the hockey team. Santana was reading the news letter and realized that she had been duped. She ran to Quinn's locker but it was too late, she was already reading the news letter and in tears.

"Quinn, listen to me. Its not true. I swear." Santana tried to get Quinn to listen to her but it didn't help.

"Santana, let go! I gave you another chance. I've given you chance after chance and I have to get humiliated in front of the entire school to know that you'll never been faithful to me." Quinn said. She walked back to her locker and grabbed her car keys and walked to her car. Rachel and Finn watched the whole go down, Finn smiled to himself but Rachel, looked down and ran off to the girls bathroom.

"What have I done?" She asked herself. In her fight for Quinn's affections, she had hurt the girl she was trying to win back and disgusted herself in the process.

Finn walked outside in search of Quinn's car, which was gone. He thought he could comfort her in her time of need. "Quinn…" He called out, he called her cell phone but got no answer. "She has to be home." Finn said, running to his truck. He got in and drove off.

Quinn walked outside of her house with her mother's suitcase. Finn pulled up, in time to stop her but her stopped when he saw her mother hugging her goodbye. "Have fun, Mom." She said and watched her mother drive off. She noticed Finn and walked into the house. Finn followed her and stopped her.

"Quinn. Please…One more chance." Finn asked. Quinn just shook her head.

"Let me guess, You heard about my break up and you thought you'd just come over and just maybe convince me that I'm straight or bi-sexual just so you can have your chance with me?" Quinn asked and crossed her arms. "You and Rachel are pathetic. You just can take no for answer. Its over Finn. Maybe your partner in crime will go out with you so you don't have to be alone forever."

"Why would you give me another chance?" Finn asked Quinn laughed.

"Are you seriously asking me that? Maybe because you only want me because I don't have any more interest in you. I've moved on Finn and its time your do the same thing. We're not getting back together. Ever. I don't love you and you have made it clear on multiple occasions that you don't love me." Quinn snapped and walked back into her house, locking the door behind her.

Her mother would be gone for about a month or more, a vacation to Hawaii with her new boyfriend. Quinn thought she was go to school late or sometimes not at all. She sat on her couch, lounged out and watched T.V.

There was knock on the door, Quinn got up and opened it. Santana was at the door, they hugged tightly, but there was something different in Santana's eyes, she took Quinn's hand and pulled her outside.

"We have to break up, Quinn." Santana said. Quinn's heart dropped into her stomach, she could breathe and fell backward.

"We just got back together, Santana and your breaking up with me? You begged me to take you back and your breaking my heart?" Quinn yelled and stormed into the house. "I can't believe you Santana. I thought you loved me." She yelled and walked into the house. Santana couldn't get a word in to try to explain why she had to break up with her, she didn't even know why but she figured it would be better than constantly fighting a fight she had already won. She was tired of Finn and Rachel and Puck trying to steal Quinn. It was mentally frustrating, Santana left to go home and try to relax.

When Rachel got home, she couldn't concentrate on her glee club assignment or even think straight. Quinn's heart was in pieces all because of selfishness and pigheadness. Rachel was unable to except the fact that her relationship Quinn was over and she was in love with Santana. But Rachel was in love with Quinn and only Quinn, she wanted to fight for Quinn just not at this stake. Rachel sat down at her laptop and typed Quinn a really long e-mail.

_Dear Quinn, _

_I'm not sure if you'll even read this E-mail but if by some chance or stroke of luck you do, you should know that I love you with all of my heart and I would do anything to be with you. I understand why your so angry and you understand why I appear to be annoying. You and I aren't so different and if I had only been faithful to you, I think we would still be together. My feelings for you will never change even though I know in my heart you'll never return those feelings and you'll always be in love with Santana. I can only except that and attempt to move on. I hope you and Santana work things out. If you ever need someone to get talk to, I'm always here. For you._

_Rachel B._

Rachel sent her E-mail to Quinn and went to bed. Quinn instantly got an alert on her phone and read the email, through tears. She instantly called Rachel and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" Rachel said. Quinn sniffled and wiped her tears away.

"Rachel, its Quinn. Could you come over? I really need someone to talk, Santana officially broke up with me. For good and I don't even know why." Quinn said. On the inside, Rachel was smiling but right now Quinn needed a friend and Rachel was that friend.

"I'll be in a little bit." Rachel said. They hung up as the same time. Rachel knocked on the door twenty minutes later. Quinn let her in and hugged her, crying on her shoulder.

The next day, Rachel woke up in Quinn's bed, Quinn was still in her clothes and so Rachel, but she slipped out of bed and left. She arrived home and thankfully her dad's weren't home, so she could quickly get ready for school and pretend like nothing ever happened, although it didn't.

Quinn didn't bother showing to school that day, she was too depressed. She got out of bed, about an hour after Rachel left. She showered and changed her clothes. She cleaned up the bathroom and her room and lounged in the living room for the day.

"Where's Quinn?" Finn asked Santana.

"Probably home, crying…we broke up. Officially." Santana answered.

"Your never going to get back you know." Finn said and walked away. Santana looked down at the ground and thought about what Finn just told her. _Quinn and Santana are through_, read the headline of the school newspaper. _The hot lesbian couple has officially hit splits Ville. A source of Quinn Fabray says its permanent. Quinn will not be taking Santana back anymore. But Santana says, we'll have to wait and see. Quinn, who come out of the closet months ago told Santana if she wanted to be with her, she would have to do the same. Rumors are now surfacing that Santana broke up with Quinn because she really has feelings for Brittany. Fabray wasn't in school today to neither confirm or denied these rumors. Check back tomorrow, for more details as the story unfolds. _Santana read the article in the school newspaper and tossed into the recycle bin went home.


	5. Chapter 5

**After the storm**

_Drowning herself in tears._

A few weeks had passed, when Santana rose from her bed in the morning and looked at picture of herself and Quinn. She took a deep breathe and began getting ready for school. Quinn did the same thing, but when saw Santana's face it distracted her from getting ready for school. It was slowly coming to end for school, Quinn had been seeing Finn, it killed her inside because her heart belonged to Santana but she was giving Finn the illusion she was committed to him. In glee club, Quinn and Finn sat together, laughing and talking to each other. Her attention shifted to Santana when she walked inside. Finn noticed that Quinn was starting to pull away from him because Santana. He saw it all in her eyes but he pretended that it was happening, he pretended that he and Quinn are destined for each other. Finn put his arms around her and kissed her cheek, Quinn smiled softly at him but turned her attention back to Santana.

Will walked inside the choir room and wrote on the board _poetry in motion_. "Okay, when you see that, what comes to mind…Quinn." He asked her.

"Dancing." She answered.

"Exactly. This week, I want you guys to put _Poetry in motion. _Let out your feelings into a dance." Will said. Quinn's hand went up. "Quinn?"

"Can I just sing? I have the perfect song that sums up my feelings." Quinn said. Will invited her up and had the band play _Thinking of you._

Comparisons are easily done

Once you've had a taste of perfection

Like an apple hanging from a tree

I picked the ripest one

I still got the seed

You said move on

Where do I go

I guess second best

Is all I will know

Cause when I'm with him

I am thinking of you

Thinking of you

What you would do if

You were the one

Who was spending the night

Oh I wish that I

Was looking into your eyes

You're like an Indian summer

In the middle of winter

Like a hard candy

With a surprise center

How do I get better

Once I've had the best

You said there's

Tons of fish in the water

So the waters I will test

He kissed my lips

I taste your mouth

He pulled me in

I was disgusted with myself

Cause when I'm with him

I am thinking of you

Thinking of you

What you would do if

You were the one

Who was spending the night

Oh I wish that I

Was looking into...

You're the best

And yes I do regret

How I could let myself

Let you go

Now the lesson's learned

I touched it I was burned

Oh I think you should know

Cause when I'm with him

I am thinking of you

Thinking of you

What you would do if

You were the one

Who was spending the night

Oh I wish that I

Was looking into your eyes

Looking into your eyes

Looking into your eyes

Oh won't you walk through

And bust in the door

And take me away

Oh no more mistakes

Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...

Through the whole song, Quinn was looking at Santana hoping she got the message. Santana smiled a little, listening to Quinn. While Quinn sung, Will stepped out. _Perfect timing_, Santana thought to herself. Quinn smiled herself, Finn also smiled thinking she was talking about him. Santana got up and walked over to Quinn, she wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Its almost over." Santana whispered to Quinn as they hugged. Quinn nodded her head, pulled away and sat down.

"That was amazing Quinn." Rachel said. Quinn smiled at her.

"Thank you Berry." She replied.

"Berry? I thought we would be on a first name basis after we slept together." Rachel smirked, as the whole room became quiet.

"Rachel, you held me because I was upset about Santana breaking up with me. I wouldn't get physical with you." Quinn replied in defense. Finn took his arm from around her and looked at her.

"You and Rachel, slept together?" Finn asked.

"Not the way your thinking." Quinn answered.

"Why didn't you call me?" Finn asked again.

"Finn…don't, it's a trap. Remember-" Puck whispered.

"Shut up, Puck." Finn said. "Its over, Quinn!" He yelled. Instead of crying, Quinn smiled and stood up.

"Dearest Santana, I do believe I'm yours again." Quinn said. Santana walked over to Quinn and hugged tightly, lifting her off the ground.

"What's going on?" Finn asked.

"It was a trick to get you to break up with Quinn…idiot." Puck said.

"You thought Rachel didn't tell me your whole plan to get rid of Santana so it just be you vs. Rachel. Puck had his hand in this too. He sent his email to the wrong person. Me. That when I started putting the pieces together. Why was Puck, helping Santana keep me when he wanted me too? So me and Santana down and came up with this plan. We never actually broke up but we had to give the illusion. Honestly, I think we should be movie actors." Quinn said. She and Santana sat next to each other, holding hands. Santana's legs were cross Quinn's. Finn sat behind them, staring at them in envy. He couldn't believe what he had done, lost Quinn…permanently. Its was now Quinn and Santana and after the act they put on, it was going to stay that way.


	6. Chapter 6

**The End**

_High school is over._

_Decisions have been made_

Quinn and Finn sat in the choir room alone. She needed to tell him how everything went down. "Why couldn't you just give me another chance?" Finn asked her, Quinn laughed and shook her head.

"Another chance to leave me? Finn, you will always have a place in my heart but you and are over and it took two break ups and Santana to figure that out. You've thrown my heart against the wall one too many times. I love Santana, not you." Quinn said to Finn. He looked up at him and took a deep breathe.

"How did you find out?" Finn asked her. "Please, I need to know." he asked her. Quinn looked at her watch, then back at him.

"You and Puck, you plan to break up…backfired a little bit. Remember that story you had published in the newspaper? Well I instantly knew it wasn't true. For the past week, Santana was staying with me. Since my mother wasn't gone on business. That night, when the story was published, Santana and I were together and we came up with a full-proof plan ourselves. That involved Rachel as a trouble maker for you and I relationship." Quinn started. Finn looked down at the floor, ashamed and humiliated.

"I love you, Quinn." Finn said.

Quinn shook her head. "No, Finn. You don't. You love me when you can't have me." Quinn said softly. Santana walked into the choir room and took Quinn's hand.

"I'm sorry Finn, but you and I…are only going to be friends." Quinn said to him, walking away with Santana. They left Finn there with a heavy heart, but she was right. He only wanted her when he couldn't have her. Quinn had fallen in love with Santana and there was no way around it.

"I could go out with Rachel. I'd never get any though. I love Quinn, not because I can't have her but because I love her. She'll never love me anything. So I'm stuck with Rachel." Finn said to himself. Finn found himself in front of Rachel, talking to her. He didn't feel anything but he pretended like he did.

His eyes where glued on Quinn and Santana, smiling at each other. The only song that was played for them, was The Lost get Found by Britt Nicole. Finn looked at Rachel and tried to fall in love her, but he couldn't. He just got nauseated listening to her. Quinn and Santana walked to Quinn's car and drove off.


End file.
